Teaching Mr Quartermaine
by canadianfan1984
Summary: AJ returns with the money he took from ELQ. Everything seems to go well except for one thing, his love life. He meets a teacher at PC High, the teens help push these two together, will he get an A or does he need another lesson in love?
1. The Disinherited Son Returns

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 1 – The Disinherited Son Returns

Alan Quartermaine Jr. was supposed to be the golden grandchild of the Quartermaine family and thus the family business of ELQ. After leaving with practically all of the Quartermaine fortune, and Nikolas Cassadine's ex- wife (Lydia Karenin), he decided that since he has doubled all of the money he took he would return to Port Charles to see what havoc his family is in this time. He, however, would not return with Lydia, she instead decided to shack up with a Texas oil tycoon. AJ wished he could have had the life he wished he had. He wished he could have a respectful life with his son Michael and a respectful life with his Quartermaine family. The only way he could do this is by returning to his home, Port Charles and face the music of the situation he left the Quartermaines in when he left for his island paradise.

"Now boarding flight number 118 to Port Charles." said the man on the loudspeaker at the airport.

He went through the gate and boarded the plane. AJ had cleared it with the authorities at the airport that he was carrying a large sum of cash on his person. He wanted to make everything right with his family again, he couldn't stand the feeling of being the black sheep no more. The Quartermaines were an odd bunch who liked to blame eachother for the misfortunes any of them had suffered, he, more than his brother Jason was, was blamed for most of those ELQ misfortunes.

"Now landing in Port Charles, New York, where the temperature is a balmy twenty-eight degrees." said the pilot over the loudspeaker.

AJ had arranged for a limousine to pick him up at the airport, with all of that cash why would someone need to take a taxi? AJ was now three blocks away from the Quartermaine mansion, he could feel the lump in his throat getting bigger and bigger. All he could think about was how his family would react. The limousine rounded the corner and up the driveway, AJ felt more nervous now that he ever did in his entire life, more nervous than the day he married Courtney.

"Here we are." stated the limousine driver as he pulled up to the front door.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" asked a nervous AJ.

"$120." replied the limousine driver.

"Here's $150. Keep the change." said AJ as he handed the driver the money.

"Thanks mister, have a great day."

"You too." said AJ faking a smile.

As the limousine pulled away, AJ headed to the front door. "Here goes nothing." he said under his breath.


	2. A Not So Warm Welcome

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"  
  
Chapter 2 – A Not So Warm Welcome  
  
AJ decided to knock on the door, hoping that it would be either Alice or Reginald who would answer the door instead of his overbearing grandfather or his wicked aunt. He had prepared a letter that he would hopefully just place on the briefcase on Edward's desk in the Quartermaine's grand living room. AJ waited a few moments, but no one answered the door.  
  
He stepped quietly into the foyer, he was half afraid of being caught by the family he left high and dry of capital. AJ then opened the door to the grand living room and placed the briefcase on the desk. He started to head towards the door, when Alan and Monica burst into the room, they were arguing about Skye's innocence or guilt in the trial of her role in the murder of detective Ross Duncan. Edward and Tracy Quartermaine as well as Ned Ashton followed behind them. They all stopped their arguing as soon as they saw AJ.  
  
"I thought we kicked you out of this family." said Tracy.  
  
"What are you doing showing your face around here?" asked Edward.  
  
"Now, now let him explain." said Alan trying to reassure everyone.  
  
"What's in the briefcase AJ?" asked Ned.  
  
"Yes, please tell us." urged Monica.  
  
"It's all the money I stole from ELQ," explained AJ, "PLUS additional money that I had invested which paid off. In other words, I doubled your money."  
  
"Are you looking to be seen in a better light by this family? Trying to say you are now the perfect family member, ready to take over ELQ again?" asked a cynical Tracy.  
  
"No." responded AJ.  
  
"No?" questioned Tracy.  
  
"That's what I said. Look I saw that if something drastic wasn't done to ELQ that it would have been in more financial ruin than it was when the Port Charles Hotel caught on fire. That's why I embezzled practically all of the ELQ funds. You see I had to gain control of all of the funds because all of the ventures that ELQ had invested in were and still are floundering. And since you need board approval to make any kind of investment I thought it was easier to embezzle the money. " explained AJ.  
  
"You know Junior, never once in my years at ELQ did I ever consider embezzling money. I guess that's why I went into the music business." said Ned with a smirk.  
  
"Here Dad, Mom, this is where I'll be staying." said AJ as he handed Alan and Monica a business card.  
  
"We'll be in touch." said Alan.  
  
With that AJ left the Quartermaine mansion called a cab and headed to a storage shed where he had packed most of his belongings, including his car, before he left Port Charles. He found the keys to the car and a few boxes full of clothes and other belongings and headed towards the cottage that he was renting. This was the place that he indicated to Alan and Monica where he was staying. Before he could head to the cottage he needed something to satisfy his hunger, so he drove to Kelly's diner. When he walked in he thought he was lucky to see that Penny was the one working today. He, however, didn't expect to see his cousin Dillon sitting at a table with Georgie Jones. Dillon arrived back in Port Charles at the right time, the time that AJ left with most of the ELQ fortune, a time in which he would have suffered the brunt of Tracy's anger.  
  
"Hi Penny" greeted AJ as he walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hi AJ what can I get ya?" asked Penny.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger with the works and an order of fries to go, please and thank you." asked AJ nicely.  
  
"Sure no problem, comin' right up." said Penny.  
  
"Hey AJ!" yelled Dillon "Come over here."  
  
AJ reluctantly walked to Dillon's table and pulled up a chair as he waited for his order.  
  
"Hey Dillon, what's up?"  
  
"I didn't know you were back in town." stated Dillon, "When did you get back?"  
  
"Not too long ago, actually two hours ago."  
  
"Did you see the family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And...."  
  
"Well, Grandfather, your mother and your brother weren't happy, especially when I brought them back double the amount of money that I had taken from ELQ."  
  
"Luckily you came out of it alive." said Dillon with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah." said AJ.  
  
"So are you staying in Port Charles for long?"  
  
"Well I don't know, I have to sort through a lot of things, here's a card with the address of where I will be staying on it. Feel free to visit anytime. "  
  
"Here's your order." interrupted Penny as she handed AJ a bag.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" asked AJ.  
  
"$6.85"  
  
"Here keep the change." said AJ as he handed her ten dollars.  
  
"Well it was great talking to you Dillon." said AJ as he rushed towards the door.  
  
As he opened the door he accidentally bumped into a dark haired woman, she was wearing a lavender blouse and khaki coloured pants and was carrying a tote bag full of books. AJ saw that she looked like she wasn't hurt so he continued on his way. 


	3. Looking For Love?

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"  
  
Chapter 3 – Looking for Love?  
  
What AJ didn't know was that the woman that he ran into at Kelly's was Lisa Vickers, Dillon and Georgie's French teacher. She was just new in town at the beginning of this school year, but her students took a shine to her, because unlike other teachers she was seen as more of a friend than a foe.  
  
"Bonjour mes etudiants." greeted Lisa to Dillon and Georgie.  
  
"Bonjour Madame Vickers." Replied both Dillon and Georgie.  
  
"Comment ça va?" she asked.  
  
"Ça va bien. Et vous?" they asked.  
  
"Comme-ci, comme-ça." she said, "Connaissez-vous l'homme qui marche au dors?"  
  
"Oui Madame, c'est mon cousin." replied Dillon.  
  
As AJ was driving past the park he couldn't help but notice that Courtney was waiting in the gazebo with a picnic basket. AJ couldn't help but slow down a little to see who was walking towards her, it was Jasper Jacks. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss. When AJ last left Port Charles, Courtney was married to Jason. "What the hell is going on in this town?" said AJ to himself as he was driving; "Does nothing stay the same?" AJ was frustrated, he couldn't believe that everyone had moved on SO much since he had left. Skye was convicted of murdering a detective, Courtney was seeing Jax, Emily's boyfriend Nikolas is presumed dead and Jason is with some woman named Sam McCall who is supposedly carrying his child.  
  
AJ couldn't help but think of the woman he ran into at Kelly's. He had seen no woman like her before. Her short dark curly hair, her slender yet curvy figure and those eyes, hers were the darkest eyes he had ever seen, he could lose himself in her eyes. After being with both Carly and Courtney, AJ really didn't feel like giving marriage another try. He knew that he wouldn't be seeing this woman again, so why even bother thinking about her? AJ decided to think about other things, like what was he going to wear at Carly's new club "The Cellar" tonight. He thought that a crowded place might help him take his mind off of his miserable love life.  
  
At "The Cellar"  
  
AJ sat at the bar nursing a glass of vodka. He knew he was an alcoholic, but one drink couldn't hurt. He looked around the room at the other people that decided to spend their night at the club. Then he spotted her walking through the door, the woman that he had bumped into at Kelly's. She was wearing a simple short navy blue cocktail dress. She was all smiles as she looked around the room, AJ wondered if she was looking for someone in particular. AJ stayed at the bar, he figured he would stay there to keep away from confrontation as he saw Sonny and Carly enter the club. Before he could turn back to the bar he saw a glimpse of Courtney and Jax, he knew it was a bad idea going to any club or bar in Port Charles, especially ones that are owned by any of the four people he just saw.  
  
She sat at the bar right next to AJ; he couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of her perfume and the single strand of pearls that she wore around her neck. To AJ she seemed more cultured than Carly and Courtney, finally a woman (hopefully) from AJ's same social class. For the longest time AJ had been looking for someone that could understand what pressure someone is under from the upper class.  
  
"A cranberry and vodka please." she asked the bartender.  
  
"Sure, comin' right up." replied the bartender.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you earlier today at Kelly's." said AJ to Lisa.  
  
"You don't have to apologize." she said.  
  
"I feel really bad about it. Anyway my name's AJ Quartermaine."  
  
"Lisa Vickers. Are you in anyway related to Dillon Quartermaine?"  
  
"He's my cousin. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He's a student of mine. You should tell him if he is serious about French then he should REALLY take the time to learn the grammar."  
  
AJ chuckled. Lisa gave him a look.  
  
"Mr. Quartermaine, Dillon should realise that in today's society language skills are imperative. If he wants to be a film director, he should know another language, especially since they are filming movies in other countries nowadays."  
  
"You make a good point. Mis..." AJ saw the wedding band on her left hand, "Uh Mrs. Vickers. I wished that when I was in school that I had learned another language."  
  
"A lot of the kids' parents always tell me they are happy that their children are learning another language. Many of them, like yourself, wished they had learned at least a few words of a language other than English."  
  
"Well I better leave you to meet whoever you were waiting for Mrs. Vickers."  
  
"I'm not waiting for anyone and it's Lisa."  
  
"Well have a good night Lisa." said AJ as he took the last swig of his vodka.  
  
AJ walked out of "The Cellar" and to his car. AJ couldn't help but feel stupid for falling for a married woman and best of all Dillon's French teacher. He knew it was too soon to look for a relationship again, just look at how things turned out between him and Lydia. 


	4. Setting Some Roots

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"  
  
Chapter 4 – Setting Some Roots  
  
AJ felt that the cottage wasn't the place for him to stay during his return from Port Charles. He was looking through the Condo section of the Port Charles Herald. He wanted something permanent; something to show that he was settled he didn't want to live in his mother's mansion like the rest of his family. Some days he hated being a Quatermaine, that name felt more like a curse than an honour.  
  
Before AJ could go on in any other aspect of his life, he needed to settle and make a plan. A plan to make him happier with himself and those who were close to him. He knew that he had messed up a lot in his life thus far, but he desperately wanted to make things right. He didn't like being known as the "black sheep" of the family, nor did he want to be known as the "golden child".  
  
He wished that his life wouldn't have taken this turn down the road of life. For if it hadn't of taken this turn AJ would have not missed the chance to say a final good bye to his beloved grandmother. AJ was now regretting what he did and what his grandmother must have thought of him for doing it. He did it to save his grandfather's company, he couldn't help the fact that the Port Charles Hotel caught on fire after he embezzled all of the money and left. The family should have known how old the electrical system was in the century old hotel. AJ also wished that he hadn't messed up SO much with Michael. But he had to get his mind back on track; he needed to get himself occupied. He liked being a businessman, but after embezzling all of that money would any corporation want to hire him? AJ reached for the classified section of the newspaper and started to look through every job posting. He read aloud each advertisement he came upon.  
  
"Elementary School Janitor. Maybe."  
  
"Dock Worker. No."  
  
"Fast Food..." Before AJ could get through the rest of the ad, there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Hello son." the man at the door said.  
  
AJ was stunned to see Alan standing at the door. AJ didn't expect to have anyone take him up on his offer to come and visit now that he was back in Port Charles.  
  
"Hi dad, come on in.", replied AJ as he led Alan into the cottage.  
  
"Well son, I just wanted to see how you are doing now that you are back."  
  
"I'm fine dad, actually I was looking through the classifieds for jobs and a condo."  
  
"That's good son. The main reason why I'm really here is to tell you how proud your mother and I am of what you did the other day. "  
  
"You mean returning the money I had embezzled?"  
  
"Although your mother and I weren't pleased at what you did, we realise that it takes a lot of courage to come back and try to right what you did wrong. And although your grandfather and your Aunt Tracy did disapprove greatly, your mother and I realise that you had to do what you needed to do. Even if it was illegal."  
  
"Thanks for your support. Did you want anything to drink, water, coffee?"  
  
"I'll have a coffee, thank you."  
  
AJ knew that no matter what his father would always be there for him in one way or another. For the rest of the afternoon Alan and AJ had intense conversations about what was happening in Port Charles. Each was both concerned about the ever-growing mobster problems at the once affluent docks. Alan caught AJ up on everything that was happening with the Quartermaine clan, while AJ told him about everything that was happening to him since he returned to Port Charles. AJ even told his father about meeting Lisa Vickers, but who exactly was Lisa Vickers besides Dillon's French teacher? 


	5. Who Is Lisa Vickers?

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital" or "One Life to Live"  
  
Chapter 5 – Who Is Lisa Vickers?  
  
After Alan had left AJ's rented cottage, AJ couldn't help but wonder who his mystery woman was. Who was Lisa Vickers and why did she come to Port Charles? AJ was quite taken with her, more so than with either Courtney or Carly. Lisa was different, he didn't know how or why she was different, but she was.  
  
Meanwhile across town Lisa Vickers was settling into her apartment that was located halfway in between Port Charles High School and Port Charles University. She had been in that apartment for three months now but still hasn't unpacked a couple of boxes that had been tossed into a corner. In those boxes were items that belonged to her late husband Mark Vickers. She loved him with all of her heart, she knew that she would never meet another man like him. He was the typical tall, dark and handsome man, but underneath it all he was more than that. He was a pharmacist at one of the country's leading medical laboratories. However one day he came across a formula for a drug that was to be administered to the general public to wipe out memories if there were a leak of top secret information from the government to the public. He wasn't one of the pharmacists assigned to this project and days later he died from a mysterious illness.  
  
She still remembered the day that she met Mark. It was seven years ago, she was a ski instructor in New Hampshire while obtaining her degree in French from the University of New Hampshire. He was on a vacation with his older brother David. David was always into "Get Rich Quick" schemes so he convinced Mark to go with him to take advantage of a free ski holiday being offered by one of those Timeshare groups. Both David and Mark noticed Lisa teaching children to ski on the bunny hill. David being the big flirt tried hitting on Lisa, but she was more taken by the shy Mark. Lisa Alcazar then married Mark Vickers a year after they met, she obtained her degree in French and they moved to Boston. They were married for five years when Mark died unexpectedly one year ago. After Mark's death David stayed Llanview, Pennsylvania, with his lover Dorian Lord and Lisa stayed in Boston, she had wanted to go back home to Seattle, but she decided on some place completely different, Port Charles, New York.  
  
Lisa loved being a French teacher, she loved how rewarding the job was. She also knew that if she were in Canada it would have been a lot easier for her to get a teaching job. But she loved how her students took the subject seriously and wanted to further their opportunities with the language. All of them except Dillon Quartermaine, she wondered why he would be taking French, his girlfriend Georgie Jones wasn't in her French class and he didn't seem to try that hard at his assignments or just to learn the language and grammar altogether. Lisa then thought back to when she first had a conversation with Dillon's cousin, AJ Quartermaine. She wondered what AJ Quartermaine was all about, she wondered if his life was as complicated as hers was.  
  
Lisa wanted to see AJ again, but she was sure that there was a chance she would not. She was still debating on whether or not to move back to Seattle, she knew that she did not want to move to Llanview. She looked at the clock on the wall, she knew that if she didn't get all of the students' assignments marked on time, the marks wouldn't be ready when it comes time to put them on the report cards.  
  
AJ couldn't help but wonder what Lisa Vickers was all about, different scenarios involving her danced around in his head as he was napping on his couch. He was awaken by a knock at the door. He wondered who it was since Alan left nearly two hours ago. He got up and answered the door, it was Dillon.  
  
"Hey, Dillon." greeted a surprised AJ.  
  
"Hey AJ, I guess you're wondering why I am here." Replied Dillon.  
  
"Well come on in and tell me."  
  
"Okay thanks. Well I don't know if you know this but I don't live with the Quartermaines anymore."  
  
"I don't blame you for not living with them."  
  
"Anyway Luke and Skye let me have a room on the 'Haunted Star'. Now since Luke has disappeared and Skye is in jail I was wondering if I could live with you."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Yeah, because I don't feel safe on the 'Haunted Star' anymore, especially since Luke and Skye are gone for now. And I know my mother will not come to visit, because she hates you."  
  
"That is true. But Dillon you have to know that I was planning on moving."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"To a condo."  
  
"Two bedrooms?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please, can I stay with you? I promise I will tell you whenever Georgie comes over."  
  
"Oh all right. You can stay with me."  
  
AJ knew that he shouldn't have caved into Dillon's strange demand. But this will give him time to get to know his cousin and hopefully get to know more about Dillon's teacher, Lisa Vickers.


	6. The Odd Couple

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"  
  
Chapter 6 – The Odd Couple  
  
Alan and Monica didn't know what to think when they first heard that Dillon was moving in with AJ. All they knew was that Dillon's new living arrangements were driving Tracy insane. They also realised that AJ was looking for more responsibility in his life and living with a teenager might be the way he can prove to be responsible. Monica was happy with the fact that AJ didn't want to live in her mansion after he returned to Port Charles. She wasn't too sure how much money he had with him, but if he were smart enough he would have made more than double what he embezzled from ELQ and pocketed that extra for himself. What she didn't know is that is exactly what he did, he knew that when he returned that he would have a hard time finding employment, so why not pocket enough to get him by for a year or two?  
  
Dillon helped AJ find the perfect condo. There was a building that was situated right by Port Charles High School, that way AJ could make sure that Dillon went to school everyday. AJ knew if he had custody of Michael, he would be the kind of father that Michael deserved. He also knew that he had to keep a reasonable distance from Michael because he knew how volatile Carly and Sonny were. AJ was standing in the living room of his new condo when his thoughts were then interrupted by Dillon.  
  
"Hey AJ where do you want this?" asked Dillon.  
  
"What is it?" asked AJ as he was looking out at his view of the Port Charles skyline.  
  
"If you would turn around and look maybe you could tell me."  
  
"Dillon, that microwave will go on the counter in the kitchen. Anyway after you put that in there, sit down on the couch and relax as I put the rest of my stuff away."  
  
"Hey AJ do you mind if Georgie comes over tonight? I want to show her my new room."  
  
"Sure, but if you want to do anything in there that is loud, just turn on your stereo and turn up the volume."  
  
"Okay... So what's for supper?"  
  
"Well find the phonebook, call whatever restaurant you want and have them deliver."  
  
"Okay sounds like a plan. Pizza Hut it is."  
  
"Just tell them not to put any red peppers on the pizza."  
  
"What you don't like red peppers either?" asked Dillon.  
  
"I've always hated red peppers. But you don't like red peppers too?"  
  
"Yeah mom tried to force feed them to me. Bad memories."  
  
AJ was glad that he and his cousin had something in common, he thought that this living arrangement would have been disastrous. Especially with Dillon and Georgie practically attached to the hip, while AJ was all alone in his love life.  
  
"AJ what time do you get up in the morning?" asked Dillon.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked a caught off guard Dillon.  
  
"Well because so when I take all the hot water in the morning, you won't be mad at me."  
  
"I see, well my wake- up time is normally 7 am. What time is your first class?"  
  
"9 am."  
  
"So I guess I will be the one who will be using up the hot water in the morning. How many times in a week should I expect to see Georgie Jones here?"  
  
"Five. How many time will I see you here with a woman in a week?"  
  
"Well since I don't have a girlfriend right now, I will say zero. So do you have any French homework to do?"  
  
"How did you know I was taking French?"  
  
"I ran into your French teacher at 'The Cellar'."  
  
"You talked to Mrs. Vickers?"  
  
"Yes, she seemed very nice."  
  
"Nice, really isn't the word I would use to describe Mrs. Vickers."  
  
"Well that's your opinion Dillon."  
  
"You're not going out with her are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, if you want to go out with her do it after this semester."  
  
"Dillon I'm not going to go out with a married woman."  
  
"Actually Georgie told me that Maxie found out that Mrs. Vickers is a widow."  
  
"Interesting... Dillon!! Get your feet off the coffee table, or at least take off your shoes."  
  
"Heh, sorry."  
  
"So how long did you say that the pizza delivery person would take to get here?"  
  
Before Dillon could answer AJ's question there was a knock at the door. AJ grabbed some money out of his wallet and headed toward the door, he opened it to see Georgie standing there.  
  
"Hi Georgie, did you see a pizza delivery person downstairs?" asked AJ.  
  
"Nope sorry. I could come back later if you want." replied Georgie.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. Please come in and stay and help us wait for some pizza."  
  
"Okay thanks. Where's Dillon?"  
  
"He's straight ahead in the living room."  
  
It was at that moment when AJ realised that from this moment on everything was either going to be fine or everything was going to get interesting. AJ was betting that it was going to get interesting, especially since he just found out that Lisa Vickers was a widow. 


	7. The Day After Tomorrow

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital", "All My Children", "One Life to Live" or "Crossing Jordan".

Chapter 7 – The Day After Tomorrow

It had been one week since AJ and Dillon had settled into the condo. Their most frequent visitors were Georgie Jones, Brook Lynn Ashton, Alan and Monica Quartermaine. Tracy had no intention of visiting Dillon as long as he was staying with AJ. That suited both Dillon and AJ just fine. Dillon and AJ didn't get into as much trouble as people thought. Monica was quite pleased with how neat and tidy the place was, she even extended an invitation to AJ telling him that he can stop by the mansion any time he wants. Dillon had to contend with his hours at L&B, his schoolwork and Georgie. Also Dillon, unlike AJ had been by the Quartermaine estate in recent days after AJ decided to return. But Dillon did keep AJ informed of all of the happenings in and around the Quartermaine family, especially the recent revelation that child that Sam McCall was carrying was not Jason's but indeed Sonny's.

"They really shouldn't let Sonny Corinthos procreate." proclaimed AJ.

"Isn't he the one who has custody of your son?" asked Dillon.

"Unfortunately... yes."

"But Michael knows you're his father, right?"

"Yes. But I hope that one day he will come to see how vindictive both his mother and Sonny are and want to have a father son relationship with me."

"Yeah Aunt Monica was telling me how she still can't believe that Carly is Bobbie's daughter."

"That's because compared to Carly, Bobbie is a saint."

"Jason made sure that Michael visited with Alan, Monica and Grandfather after Grandmother passed away."

"He did?"

"Yeah, they were a little surprised that Jason was able to get Michael away from Carly and Sonny for that amount of time."

"Wow I can't say that I'm not impressed."

"So how many times were you and Jason married? Because I know Ned has been married two or three times. Emily has been married once, Uncle Alan's been married two times, my mom has been married a couple of times and Justus I don't know."

"We'll I've been married twice and so has Jason. Are you wondering if you are going to be led down the same Quartermaine path of multiple marriages?"

"Yes I am actually ever since I couldn't be intimate with Georgie."

"Dillon, if you truly love Georgie, you'll wait. Oh and wait until you get married and don't get her pregnant until AFTER you get married. Trust me."

"Wow this is just a great learning experience."

"Well you were the one who brought it up."

At that moment Dillon felt quite a bit uncomfortable. He knew that he was just talking to his cousin AJ, it's not like he was talking to his own brother Ned. He and AJ were having a casual discussion on the couch and then he had to steer it into a direction he knew he couldn't get out of. So Dillon reached for the TV remote, he thought that a little television would break the tension.

"'Crossing Jordan' is on." stated Dillon.

"What is it a TV show?" asked AJ.

"Yup, it's about a woman Medical Examiner who also solves murders along with the people she works with. Georgie wants to be a Medical Examiner, so I decided to get a head start so I know what she's getting herself into."

"You do realise that this is all fiction right?"

"But they are based on TRUE cases. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that when I was over at estate today, Grandfather asked me to tell you to call him, it's about ELQ."

"I know why he wants me to call him."

"Why?"

"It's the annual Buchanan, Chandler, Quartermaine corporate summit the day after tomorrow. It's where the three wealthiest families of the tri-state area try to make deals, and try to stop corporate raiders such as Jasper Jacks and Ryan Lavery."

"I still don't understand why Grandfather needs you for that summit."

"Because your brother is no longer working for ELQ. And it looks good for Grandfather with one of his grandsons by his side as he makes these deals and discusses issues with Asa Buchanan and Adam Chandler. You see Asa's grandson Kevin Buchanan now runs Buchanan Enterprises and Adam's son Adam Chandler Jr. (JR) is working alongside his father at Chandler Industries. So now you realise that Grandfather needs me by his side to represent ELQ."

"I see, so who's hosting the summit this year?"

"The Chandler's in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania."

"And how long do these summits last?"

"Three days. But anyway it's late, I'm going to go to bed and call grandfather first thing in the morning. Enjoy your show."

"It's a repeat but anyway goodnight."

Dillon lounged on the couch watching his dream woman Jordan Cavanaugh work along side Detective Woody Hoyt, to solve the murder of the mayor's son. Dillon liked the cases where Lily, Nigel, Bug and Dr. Macy worked with Jordan; they made a good team. He wished he could have a good group of friends like that, he wished that his cousin AJ would have a good group of friends. Dillon wondered why AJ didn't have a lot of friends, he didn't go out a lot or talk about them.

Dillon wondered why AJ was asking about Mrs. Vickers SO much, then he came to the startling conclusion that AJ must want to see Mrs. Vickers again. He did seem happier when he did talk about her and Mrs. Vickers did seem happier ever since AJ came back to town. Dillon had to come up with a plan, how to get AJ and Mrs. Vickers together.


	8. AJ's Choice

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital", "All My Children", "One Life to Live" or "Crossing Jordan"

Chapter 8 – AJ's Choice

It was ten o'clock in the morning when AJ decided to call Edward. AJ was right, Edward wanted him to call in regards to the Buchanan/Chandler/Quartermaine corporate summit. Edward told AJ over the phone that although he was disappointed that he embezzled the money he still wanted his grandson by his side as he discusses business with Asa Buchanan and Adam Chandler.

Edward knew that neither Asa's grandson Kevin, nor Adam's son JR would ever take a risk like AJ did and embezzle company money just to double the money and give it back to the company. He betted that they wouldn't have even seen that their company needed a drastic kick in order to stay afloat. Edward told AJ that he needed an answer by three o'clock that day or else he would go by himself, he revealed to AJ that he didn't want to bring Tracy to this annual tradition.

AJ wanted to go to the summit because he wanted to see how Kevin and JR were now that they are married and each have a child. He wondered how much control Asa and Adam would have over their grand and great-grand children. AJ remembered when he first had Michael in the Quartermaine mansion and how much Edward couldn't wait to see the day when Michael would be the one to run ELQ. He just hoped that when Michael gets older, he wouldn't become a sleazy mob boss like his stepfather.

AJ decided to call Edward at two-thirty with his decision that way he would fully know if he wanted to go to Pine Valley with his grandfather.

Meanwhile at PC High.........

It was eleven-thirty and Dillon, Georgie, Maxie, Kyle, Lucas, Sage and Brook Lynn were sitting at their normal table in the cafeteria of Port Charles High School. They had all decided that since it was Thursday that they would hop on the train and head to New York City. They didn't have any classes on Friday because they had their state regulated Professional Development day where the students have the day off school and the teachers have to go to seminars to upgrade their skills or learn new board policy.

"So if we're going to New York City tonight, I should call AJ to tell him to tape 'Crossing Jordan' for me." said Dillon.

"Dillon, you still watch that show?" asked Maxie.

"Maxie, how do you know he watches that show?" asked Georgie.

"Because when he was staying at our house I caught him watching TV and that's what he was watching." replied Maxie.

Georgie and everyone else at the table gave Dillon a strange look.

"What? Jill Hennessy is a very attractive woman and her portrayal of Boston Medical Examiner Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh is inspiring." stated Dillon.

"Inspiring in your pants? Or just overall inspiring?" asked Lucas.

"Why don't you just shut up?" said Dillon as he was dialling AJ's number on his cell phone.

Dillon let the phone ring four times before AJ answered it.

"Hello?" said AJ.

"Hey AJ it's Dillon. I need to ask you a favour." replied Dillon.

"What do you want Dillon?"

"I need you to tape 'Crossing Jordan' for me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be at home tonight. I'll be in New York City."

"Why are you going to be in New York City?"

"Just something to do with my friends."

"But isn't it a SCHOOL NIGHT??"

"I know today is Thursday, but we all have the day off school tomorrow. Call Georgie's parents, they'll tell you."

"Do you want me to call Georgie's parents and tell them that you two are going to New York City?"

"Fine I won't go then. Why does it sound like you're packing?"

"Well I've decided that I will go to Pine Valley with grandfather, he doesn't know this yet, I want to have him sweat it out before I call him."

"I see."

"Okay I tell you what, since I will be gone for the weekend, you can have your friends over the whole time I'm gone. As long as the condo is in the same condition as I have left it."

"That does sound better than going to New York. When are you leaving for Pine Valley?"

"I'll be leaving for Pine Valley tomorrow morning, but I'll have to stay at the mansion overnight so I can be briefed on what has happened with ELQ since I left."

"Will you be at the condo when I get home?"

"Of course, since you need to know the rules if you are going to have people over there when I'm not there okay?"

"Okay I totally respect that. I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye."

"Bye Dillon."

As Dillon hung up on AJ a big smile came across his face. The others at the table looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"I see that you all can't tell why I am superbly happy right now." stated Dillon.

"Well.... Duh." replied Kyle.

"So why are you superbly happy?" asked Brook Lynn.

"Well, my cousin AJ has now decided to go to Pine Valley, Pennsylvania for the weekend AND he said I can let anyone I want over at the condo during that time." replied Dillon.

"So party at Dillon's this weekend." said Sage.

"Sure, why not? But only you guys okay? AJ and I now have this deal that it's okay to have people over as long as the condo was in the same condition as he left it." explained Dillon.

"So when's AJ leaving for Pine Valley?" asked Georgie.

"Tonight." replied Dillon.

"And when's he getting back?" she asked.

"Sunday night." he replied.

They all decided that they would meet at the condo around nine o'clock, they didn't know what they wanted to do there, but they were sure that AJ would give Dillon a big list of rules.

They were all right, as soon as Dillon came home from school, AJ had a list of rules all ready for Dillon to read and follow.

"Are you serious? There's got to be over FIFTY rules on this list!" stated Dillon.

"They're there for a reason." said AJ.

"So 'no throwing things from the balcony' is rule that has to be obeyed, and 'no having fights in the bathtub or elevator'?"

"Anything that will possibly have to ruin our credibility in this complex has to be considered."

"I guess that's true, I mean I don't want to go back to living on the 'The Haunted Star' or at the Quartermaines."

"I understand now."

"Okay good. In a few more minutes I'll be out of here and headed to Pine Valley."

"Don't worry AJ I'll make sure that this place doesn't fall apart."

"Now Dillon, don't forget, no long distance phone calls and no one, I mean NO ONE has sex on my bed. Okay."

"Okay. Don't worry about it, have fun with Grandfather." replied Dillon, as he was pushing AJ out the door.

Dillon leaned against the door and gave a sigh of relief. He decided to wait two hours before he would call everyone, he wanted to make sure that the kitchen was full of munchies, he wasn't surprised to see that AJ had no alcohol anywhere in the condo. He knew that AJ was a recovering alcoholic and was happy to see that AJ wasn't relapsing. So that meant that Dillon had to go to the store to buy chips and cheesies and pop, and he had to make sure that a pizza was ordered during the duration of this get together.

By the time Dillon got back from the store it was time to call everyone. He called Georgie first and told her to call Lucas and tell Maxie to call Kyle. Then he proceeded to call Sage and Brook Lynn. All of them had no idea what Dillon had planned for the evening.

Dillon decided to crash on the couch and watch TV before someone arrived. Dillon couldn't believe that there wasn't a lot on television for a Thursday night. Dillon finally got settled into watching "Queer Eye For The Straight Guy" when he was startled by a knock at the door. He went to answer it, standing in the hall were Georgie, Maxie, Kyle and Lucas. He was surprised to see that they each had backpacks, sleeping bags and bags full of junk food. They headed directly towards the living room, just as Dillon was about to close the door Sage barged her way in carrying nothing. Before Dillon could close the door after Sage arrived, someone was knocking on the door, it was Brook Lynn.

"Hey Dillon. I can't stay long, you know how my parents are about me being out late. I mean they know I'm here but they still worry." said Brook Lynn.

"That's all right I'll make sure my favourite niece is okay." said Dillon.

"Dillon, I'm your only niece."

"We don't know that."

Just before Brook Lynn could react to what Dillon had just implied Lucas was yelling something to Dillon from the living room.

"Hey Dillon, do you want to be made over next by the 'Fab 5'?" asked Lucas.

"What are you talking abou..... yeah there wasn't anything else on so I decided to watch 'Queer Eye For The Straight Guy'. Anyway who wants pizza?" explained Dillon.

Once they settled on what toppings they wanted on their pizza, Dillon knew that if he wanted the plan to get AJ and Mrs. Vickers together to succeed they would have to start this plan now.

"Okay guys I need your attention." announced Dillon.

"Why? You mean there isn't a party?" asked Maxie.

"How do I explain this. Well the reason I asked you all here was to help my cousin AJ find a girlfriend." explained Dillon.

"Can't he just find one on his own?" asked Kyle.

"Shhhhhhh." Said Brook Lynn, "Please continue."

"Okay, AJ met Mrs. Vickers a few weeks ago and now he is totally enamoured with her. So my plan is to somehow get them together." said Dillon.

"You know Madame Vickers has been looking happier lately," stated Georgie, "So Dillon tell us more about your plan."

Meanwhile at the Quartermaine estate......

"There AJ you are now up to date with all of ELQ's business transactions." said Edward.

"So do you think that we are in better shape than Buchanan Enterprises or Chandler Industries?" asked AJ.

"Well I think ELQ is in better shape than Chandler Industries, the main reason being is that we don't have a

corporate raider holding practically half of our stock."

"ELQ is just lucky that Jasper Jacks is interested in my ex-wife."

"As long as you are back at ELQ AJ, Jasper Jacks won't take the company away."

"Grandfather, I didn't say that I wanted to be back at ELQ."

"Well maybe after this weekend you will change your mind. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

AJ couldn't help but weigh the pros and cons of working for ELQ again. He had this nagging feeling that if he wanted to lead ELQ again that he should have a strong woman by his side at all of those corporate functions that neither Carly or Courtney had ever been to. Then AJ couldn't help but think of Lisa Vickers, the woman he ran into twice and had a conversation with once. She seemed like a strong willed woman and she did seem disappointed when he left 'The Cellar' that night.... But who was he fooling? Certainly not Dillon because AJ could tell that Dillon could sense that AJ wanted Lisa Vickers. As the mention of Dillon came across his mind he couldn't help but wonder what he was up to with his friends tonight and this weekend.


	9. The BuchananChandlerQuartermaine Corpora...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait! Between work and getting ready to head back to university, there wasn't time to add to this fic, until now. That and there was some writer's block and growing inspiration to write a "Crossing Jordan" fanfic. Thank you **SonnyAngel**, **GreenLeoFiend **and **oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo** for the continued support of this AJ fanfic!! And **SonnyAngel** more of Dillon's matchmaking will be revealed in the next few chapters but for right now it's the Buchanan/Chandler/Quartermaine corporate summit!!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital", "All My Children" or "One Life to Live"

Chapter 9 – The Buchanan/Chandler/Quartermaine Corporate Summit

After a night of restless sleep, AJ was ready to go to Pine Valley and get this summit over with. He left with Edward for the short flight to Pine Valley somewhat early in the morning. AJ had forgotten that the summits usually start at 10am. However, he couldn't help but wonder what expressions Kevin and JR will have when they see that this year it's not Ned attending the summit.

As the vehicle Edward and AJ were passengers in, rounded the corner and headed up the driveway to the Chandler mansion, AJ saw no difference on the grounds of the Chandler estate, that made him realise that the more things change the more they stay the same.

"Well AJ, although it doesn't look like it from the outside, a lot has changed within the Chandler estate and within Chandler Industries as well. The same can be said about the Buchanans and ourselves." stated Edward.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but the real question is which family has changed the most?" asked AJ.

"Well since you didn't get married again or didn't have another child..." said Edward.

"So you just mean which heirs have changed the most?"

"That's right, because what the heirs do, effects the whole family."

"I don't really think what I did effected the family any, I mean they are always fighting about money and ELQ." stated AJ.

"I doubt the Chandlers would ask about Skye anyway."

"Where did that come from?"

"Well all of our families have controversy and Skye is Adam's adopted daughter. The point I'm getting at is that over the past year we've had Emily's ex-husband Zander's death, Skye's murder conviction, Jason's links to numerous mob murders and of course your grandmother's passing. So hopefully all we can talk about with the Buchanans and the Chandlers is business and nothing else."

"That, I think we can agree on."

As the vehicle came to the front door of the Chandler mansion, Adam Chandler and his son JR came out of the front door to greet Edward and AJ. AJ couldn't believe how much JR had changed and how much he was starting to look like his old man, even the way he was standing and looking at them, made AJ think that maybe JR was starting to act like his old man.

"Welcome gentlemen." greeted Adam Chandler as AJ and Edward got out of their vehicle.

"Good to see you again Adam." replied Edward.

"Good to see you too Edward, we were all sad to hear about your wife's passing."

"Thank you Adam, that bouquet of roses was very thoughtful."

"JR honey, someone needs you." said the blonde woman holding a baby who was walking out of the door behind Adam and JR.

"Gentlemen," started JR, "I would like you to meet my wife Babe and our daughter Bess."

"Hello, nice to meet you." said Edward as he was shaking her hand.

"Likewise." said AJ.

"Babe, this man to your left is Edward Quartermaine, CEO of ELQ and to your right is his grandson Alan Quartermaine Jr. also known as AJ." stated JR.

"Nice to meet you both." said Babe as she did a little curtsey.

"Well gentlemen seeing as though Asa and Kevin Buchanan have yet to arrive, why don't we make ourselves comfortable." suggested Adam.

As they were walking into the extravagant Chandler mansion sitting room, Asa and Kevin had arrived which left Edward and AJ to get settled and left Adam and JR to greet them. As they were sitting there waiting AJ started a conversation with his grandfather, just so he wasn't confused if any personal information about anyone came out.

"So Babe is JR's wife?" asked AJ.

"Yes, and she's his first wife." Replied Edward.

"So he hasn't been married any other times?"

"No."

"Huh, I wonder if he'll ever be married as many times as Adam."

"Well if JR Chandler gets married more times than his father, which is ten times by the way, it won't be in my lifetime." stated Edward.

Just as Edward finished that statement, Asa Buchanan, his wife Renee, Kevin Buchanan, his wife Kelly, and his sons Duke and Ace walked in the room. AJ couldn't believe that the Buchanans had a big entourage this year. It didn't matter that much to AJ, just because they want to show off their families didn't mean that they were better than he or his family was.

"Edward it's good to see you again." stated Asa.

"It's good to see you too Asa." said Edward.

"We were so saddened to hear about Lila's passing. She was such a wonderful woman." stated Renee.

"Thank you. We were also sad to learn about Ben's passing." stated Edward.

"They both went peacefully, that's all that matters." said Asa.

"Anyway AJ, I don't see that you have anyone here with you. You do know that you don't have to come alone." stated Kevin.

"I know that, it's just that I came back from some business overseas and haven't had a chance to prepare for this." replied AJ.

AJ and Kevin had always butted heads, due to their age and social status. AJ hated the fact that Kevin was parading around his family while AJ had no one to bring, no one to share in this 'delightful' event.

"Let me introduce you to my family AJ. This beautiful woman standing next to me is my wife Kelly and in her arms is our son Asa Buchanan the second, otherwise known as Ace, and standing to her right is my son Duke. Kelly, Duke this is Alan Quartermaine Jr, and his grandfather Edward Quartermaine, CEO of ELQ." stated Kevin.

"Nice to meet you." said Edward as he shook Kelly and Duke's hands.

"Likewise." said AJ.

After that everyone seemed to go their separate ways for the day, they didn't usually meet up until meals. Edward, Asa and Adam gathered in Adam's office, Babe, Kelly, Renee and the babies ended off somewhere else in the mansion where they met up with Babe's mother Krystal. JR and Duke decided to shoot some hoops on the tennis court, which left AJ with Kevin.

"So Kelly, she's your fourth wife?" asked AJ.

"Ha, very funny. She's my third wife." replied Kevin as he got up to get a glass of scotch.

"I thought it was the host who was supposed to get the drinks for everyone." stated AJ.

"Well I'm pretty sure they let us get our own drinks now. Did you want anything while I'm up?"

"Nope, recovering alcoholic."

"Is being an alcoholic the reason why Carly left you?"

"No, that mobster Sonny Corinthos was the reason Carly left me."

"Right and he's raising your son."

AJ couldn't help but get furious at that remark, he knew that Kevin has done a lot worse things then have a mobster raising his son. But AJ knew that in time Michael will realise that Corinthos' life isn't the life for anyone, although Jason seemed to think that it was a good life.

"I have a feeling that when Michael becomes a teenager, he'll be mad at Sonny and Carly and would come back to me." stated AJ.

"But that won't be for another few years." said Kevin.

"I can wait."

That night AJ had a long talk with Edward, especially about his conversation with Kevin. He had even told Edward that he managed not to tell anyone about his second marriage to Courtney, which made him about even with JR.

"Really? Kevin Buchanan is on his third marriage?" asked Edward.

"Yes, although it just looks like they are holding on just for Buchanan Enterprises' sake." stated AJ.

"At this rate he'll be married as many times as Asa."

"Which is how many times?"

"Thirteen."

"Wow. You realise that both Adam and Asa make you look like a dedicated man."

"That's because I was. I just hope that both you and your brother can settle down with one woman once and for all."

_One woman._ Edward had no idea that AJ had his eyes and his mind set on that _one woman_. That _one woman_, AJ thought, would hopefully cancel out the two women he had previously married.

During the next day and a half of the summit, the Chandlers, the Buchanans and the Quartermaines were closing deals which had consisted of measures to prevent corporate raiders, such as Ryan Lavery and Jasper Jacks to completely control these family companies. Although it was revealed that Ryan Lavery has a great deal of shares in Chandler Industries, these newly implemented measures were more or less for the Chandler family and for finding ways for them to get control of their company back. This revelation led to arguing between Asa and Adam about financial management.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please!" shouted Edward, "If you or your heirs apparent cared about or had any faith in your businesses then you wouldn't be taking these measures. My grandson AJ for instance embezzled most of the ELQ funds, because he could see that the company was in trouble and the only way to help it was to infuse it with more capital. Of course we were all furious with him but he managed to double the money and we are doing better than we could have ever imagined. Of course no one could have foreseen the Port Charles Hotel fire, but we are in the beginning stages of rebuilding."

"AJ you know embezzlement is a felony, why aren't you serving time for it right now?" asked a suspicious JR.

"Because my grandfather knew that neither my cousin Ned, or my Aunt Tracy, both who have held high positions within ELQ would have never done anything like this to save the family." stated AJ.

"What you're missing here JR is that ELQ binds the Quartermaine family together. ELQ is not just a business, it's a family, and every family member has a stake and many shares in the company. If it wasn't for ELQ the Quartermaines would be distant, and we all know, strong family dynasties are close. I am proud of my grandson and I know by taking that risk, he saved the family." stated Edward.

AJ couldn't see how he saved the family, Lila still passed away, Skye is still in prison and Jason is still the sidekick to a notorious mobster. But he made his grandfather proud, more proud then when he gave him a great-grandson.

"We'll see how well it saved the Quartermaine family at the next summit in Port Charles." stated a cynical Kevin.

"You will see that is helped, especially with AJ as CEO." said Edward.

"Grandfather I'm not CEO of ELQ." said AJ through gritted teeth.

"I have a feeling you will be by next year." whispered Edward.

The summit had finally come to a close and AJ couldn't be more happier. Happy that he mad Kevin Buchanan and JR Chandler look like selfish business men and happy that he finally made his grandfather proud of him.

AJ couldn't wait to get home to his condo, what he wasn't looking forward to was the state of that condo. He was hoping that it wouldn't be falling apart and his reputation in the building wasn't tarnished, but he had this sinking feeling that it had.


	10. The Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Thank you again **SonnyAngel **for that review!! You are right, Kevin Buchanan and JR Chandler are not worthy of AJ or even their respected family businesses.

DISCLAIMER –– I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 10 - The Plan

Dillon knew that AJ wouldn't be back from Pine Valley until at least 5pm on Sunday, but it was now 9pm Thursday and Dillon knew this would be the perfect time to reveal his plan, although he knew that everyone else would think it would be the most stupid thing they have ever heard.

"Okay," started Dillon, "Here's my plan, I am already seeking a parental divorce from my mother, and was already wanting AJ to become my legal guardian until I am eighteen. So anyway I start failing French..... "

"Wait Dillon." interrupted Brooke Lynn, "Aren't you already failing French."

"Can I please continue?"asked Dillon. Then he saw Brooke Lynn nod. He then continued, "Anyway I start failing French and if all goes right, AJ goes for an interview with Mrs. Vickers about my grades. SO, where do you guys come in? I'll tell you, you all tell Mrs. Vickers how great AJ is, and Brooke Lynn, you tell AJ how great Mrs. Vickers is."

"I don't think I like this idea." said Sage.

"Why, what are its flaws?" asked Dillon.

"There are a lot of flaws Dillon, like how long is it going to take to get AJ as your legal guardian?" explained Sage.

"If all goes well, two weeks from now." replied Dillon.

"Well if it doesn't?" asked Georgie.

"Then we have to think of a new plan." responded Dillon.

"Why don't you just set them up on a blind date?" asked Maxie.

"Uh... no. AJ has told me too many times not to interfere in his love life." said Dillon.

"Well you better think of something and fast before AJ comes back on Sunday." stated Brooke Lynn.

"Why don't you just take AJ somewhere you know she'll be?" asked Kyle.

"Or better yet just tell them both that it's single's night at 'The Cellar' next Friday." said Lucas.

"How are you so sure she's good enough for your family?" questioned Sage.

"Why do you keep questioning the compatibility between AJ and Mrs. Vickers?" questioned Dillon back.

"Because I don't think there is any compatibility." replied Sage.

"Sage, why should you care who Mrs. Vickers goes out with? I don't recall you being in any French class." said Georgie.

"You know what, just forget it." said Sage.

"No, we won't forget it." replied Dillon.

"Sage just tell us what your problem is." stated Maxie.

"You know what, this is just stupid." said Sage as she stormed out the door.

"I wonder what her problem is?" asked Lucas.

"Who knows, this is Sage that we are talking about." stated Georgie.

"Let's adjourn this until tomorrow night. It's Friday night and there will be a party," started Dillon as everyone's face brightened up, "right after making a final plan." then everyone's happiness soon turned into disappointment.

"You know Dillon I really liked your plan, why don't we all just go with that one, I mean you have already started the process." suggested Kyle.

"Yeah I'll totally support you dude." said Lucas

"You guys can come over after four on Friday, all the time before that I'll be with Justus and he's going to help me get my parental divorce." explained Dillon.

With that everyone left, Dillon was hoping that the night would have gone a little better but he still couldn't understand why Sage was SO standoffish, it wasn't like she knew AJ or Mrs. Vickers.

The Next Day....

"So as long as AJ agrees to be my legal guardian within the next week, I can be emancipated from my mom as soon as the end of the month?" asked Dillon.

"Yes, and as long as Tracy doesn't pull out the recovering alcoholic card, everything should go smoothly." explained Justus.

"What if she does?" asked a worried Dillon.

"Then it will be a few months before a verdict could be reached. Why are you so anxious about AJ being your legal guardian?"

"Well I'm failing French, and you know how my mother gets completely out of hand...."

"And let me guess this Mrs. Vickers is about AJ's age right? And maybe she'll be a little less hard on you if you have her flirt with AJ?"

"Well she's a widow, and AJ doesn't anyone in his love life right now."

"So you want to help two lonely souls?"

"How did you know?" asked Dillon sarcastically "But basically I would rather want AJ to be my legal guardian, over my mother or Ned. I mean I'm living with him right now and it's SO great, he let's me be myself and gives me a lot of responsibility with few rules, well he gave me A LOT of rules before he left for the corporate summit."

"As long as that can be demonstrated in court, there is a good chance that AJ can be your legal guardian until you're eighteen. Yeah Edward was looking forward to having AJ with him in Pine Valley, he's totally forgiven AJ for the embezzlement."

"That's good. Will that look good for my case? Grandfather forgiving AJ?"

"Right now it won't look good, but if you have other shareholders of ELQ that say it was the right thing, then it's good. By the way does AJ know you're doing this?"

"Nope, not yet. Well he kind of knows, but I think he has been expecting this."

"Okay as long as I know."

"Thank you Justus. I'll let you know his decision as soon as he comes back."

"I'll be looking forward to that call Dillon."

"Don't worry about it, I have it all under control."

Dillon didn't really have anything under control even during Friday night, and Saturday. Dillon was hoping that AJ wouldn't learn about the water balloon and microwave incidents.


	11. The Condo Conversation

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Thank you again **SonnyAngel **and **GreenLeoFiend** for your reviews. Thank you also to first time reviewer **sparechange1224**, I'm really happy that you enjoy this story!

**SonnyAngel** - Sage does have a problem with Mrs. Vickers, but it does have something to do with Lorenzo. And with Dillon's party, you'll just have to read this chapter to find out.

**GreenLeoFiend** - I'm hoping that AJ will find love at last, because for too long he wasn't with a woman who would love him for who he was. I thought Chapter 10 was a cute chapter too, I always thought of Dillon as a Quartermaine who would help another Quartermaine in need (of a love life).

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 11 - The Condo Conversation

Dillon was counting down the minutes until AJ returned. He still couldn't believe that Kyle and Lucas would sneak out onto the balcony with a bucket full of water balloons and toss them onto the people and cars below. He still couldn't understand how they managed to get a bucket full of water balloons out of his sight in the first place. And then there was Maxie popping that stove top popcorn in the microwave, which not only broke the microwave but cut the power to the whole building. Luckily Dillon had enough money to buy a new microwave for AJ, but he couldn't undo the frustration that people in the building had from the water balloons and the power outage.

As AJ came through the door, Dillon tried to look casual sitting on the couch.

"Dillon, why are our neighbours telling me that it's my fault that the power went out on Friday night?" asked AJ.

"I don't know, maybe it's because we had a problem with the microwave?" replied Dillon, still trying to look casual.

"You what?"

"Had a problem with the microwave. Maxie thought that the stove top popcorn would pop faster in the microwave, she didn't consult me on it though before she did it," said Dillon as he got up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen, "but look you now have a newer, better microwave."

"Dillon, why did you think I gave you that list of rules before I left?"

"As a punishment."

"No to prevent things like this from happening!!"

"Ah, I was almost right."

"What's the matter? You seem a bit out of it." asked a concerned AJ.

"Well...", started Dillon as he thought he may as well start his plan now, "I'm failing French, and my mom will kill me if she found out and I know you would be better at a parent-teacher interview than she would be. So would you like to be my legal guardian?"

AJ was shocked, he wasn't expecting Dillon to ask him to be his legal guardian. He was just expecting Dillon to say 'I'm sorry and I promise I will never let that happen again'. He was surely not expecting an offer to be his cousin's legal guardian.

"Why me?" asked AJ.

"Because you are turning out to be a better parent than my mother, and a better friend than my brother." stated Dillon.

"Oh, I guess those are good reasons."

"Yeah and I kind of already started the process with Justus. But if you say yes sooner, it will be a lot better, trust me."

"Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

"Just as long as you agree or disagree by Wednesday."

"Okay, I promise I will give you an answer by Wednesday Dillon."

AJ still couldn't get over this conversation he had with Dillon. _Be his legal guardian? Is he crazy?_ thought AJ. He couldn't get to sleep all night, his mind was racing with thoughts about why Dillon wanted him to be his legal guardian. He didn't blame Dillon for wanting to have Tracy breathing down his neck all the time, especially with matters regarding school. AJ thought it would be nice to stick it to Tracy for once, she would hate the fact that her own son would rather have his cousin as his guardian than his mother. He knew that it was going to be a long night and he really wanted to give Dillon his decision in the morning.


	12. AJ The Dad

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews!

**SonnyAngel** - Yeah Dillon did get out of having a punishment by asking AJ to be his legal guardian. The parent-teacher conference and Sage's problem will be revealed in later chapters.

**GreenLeoFiend **- It will be interesting to see AJ being Dillon's guardian.

**sparechange1224** - I think Maxie was having a "blonde moment" regarding the stove top popcorn, at least Dillon replaced it before AJ returned.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 12 - AJ The "Dad"

AJ had a hard time sleeping that night, deciding to be Dillon's legal guardian was one of the hardest decisions of his life. But he did think that this was a great opportunity to show that he could be a good parent/guardian. Especially if Michael decided to abandon Sonny and realized that his life could be much better.

AJ decided to get up a little later this morning but still get up a lot earlier than Dillon. He decided that Dillon deserved a somewhat nice breakfast this particular morning.

Dillon came out of his room still drowsy. "I smell pancakes, you never make pancakes. What happened did my mother die?"

"No she didn't die, although we should only be so lucky if she did. Anyway that's besides the point, this is more like a celebration breakfast." explained AJ.

"Celebration? Why?" asked Dillon.

"Because I have given it a lot of thought, so since you are living with me I may as well be your legal guardian."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it."

"Really, really?"

"Dillon shut up and eat your pancakes."

"Thanks AJ."

"So where are the papers that I have to sign for this?"

"With Justus." replied Dillon with a mouthful of pancakes, "I'll call him today and he could bring by the papers hopefully by tonight. You know these are the best pancakes I have ever had. What's your secret?"

"That's why they call it a secret."

"So what's up for you today?"

"Well Grandfather wants to talk again about me coming back to ELQ. And he wants to come over to see the condo, which means that you better have your room presentable looking because both you and I know that he'll be looking in there."

"Wow AJ you are really starting to play this "dad" role well. You know I'm making another film and I can always use a "dad" character."

"You know that I'm not much of an actor. Now as soon as you are finished you better get ready for school."

"Oh yeah about that, I scheduled a parent-teacher interview with Mrs. Vickers for a month from now. I know it will be at the end of the semester..... "

"Dillon, if you were having trouble with French maybe you should have scheduled a parent-teacher interview earlier. And from now on I expect to see you do your homework after school, the sooner you get it done the sooner you can hang out with Georgie and work at L&B."

"Okay "dad", if you insist."

"I'm not your legal guardian yet Dillon, now get ready for school. At this rate I'll have to end up driving you there."

"Just as long as you drop me off at the back entrance."

"Why the back entrance? When I was at PC High I never entered through the back entrance."

"My locker is located in that area of that building."

"Dillon you're a Quartermaine and Quartermaines usually get lockers in the good area of PC High."

"Brooke-Lyn has a locker in the good area, but I really wanted mine by Georgie's."

"I guess that's a good reason. Anyway let's get going."

AJ drove Dillon to PC High. As he drove he thought back to his own high school experience and where they led him today. He was no longer the popular rich kid who could get his own way, he was the somewhat shunned individual who embezzled practically all of his family's money for his own personal gain. When he pulled up to the back entrance he noticed a familiar looking dark haired woman who was carrying a tote bag full of books and a briefcase.

"Hey AJ look you can have this parent-teacher interview right now, I mean there's Mrs. Vickers.", stated Dillon. He had no idea that his plan would have evolved so soon, better now than later he thought.

Dillon got out of AJ's car, but he made sure to keep the door open as he confronted Mrs. Vickers. He told her that while AJ was there they may as well have their parent-interview.

"Well I do have a prep period first thing today." she stated.

"You can stay to talk can't you AJ?" asked Dillon.

"I should really get to work." said AJ.

"AJ you don't have a job, you still haven't accepted Grandfather's offer to go back to being CEO of ELQ."

"Fine Dillon." said AJ through gritted teeth, "I will stay and have a parent-teacher interview."

"Perfect." replied a beaming Dillon.


	13. The ParentTeacher Conference

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Sorry for such the delay in updating, my fics are taking a backseat to all of the "fun" university essays and assignments have to offer for second year.

**SonnyAngel** - I'm really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter!

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 13 - The Parent/Teacher Conference

AJ was led to Mrs. Lisa Vickers' office at Port Charles High School by Mrs. Lisa Vickers. AJ had never been in a teacher's office before, he was always used to sitting in the Principal's office when he was in school. She shared her office with four other teachers in the languages department, two Spanish teachers, a German teacher and another French teacher.

"So what's wrong with Dillon?" asked AJ as he sat down in a chair.

"Well Mr. Quartermaine, Dillon seems like he doesn't even want to try in this class. Now I've talked to some of his other teachers and they said that they have noticed him slipping too. Is there something in his personal life that would be effecting him this way??" said Lisa.

"What's not wrong with him? He's a Quartermaine, we all have our problems. "

"I see, so does his... I mean how did.... "

"How did I become Dillon's legal guardian? Well it's all quite simple Mrs. Vickers, Dillon asked me to be because his mother threw him out of his home. Well I should clarify, I am becoming Dillon's legal guardian, it hasn't been finalized yet."

"But it's good that you are taking an interest in Dillon's academics even before you become his guardian, it really shows that you care about his well being."

Just then another of the language teachers entered the office, "Wow Lisa, I didn't know you were seeing anyone." said a tall man with thinning hair.

"No Greg, he's just a parent here for an interview." responded Lisa to the man.

"Greg? Greg McFarlane? President of the chess league?" asked AJ.

"Yes and you AJ Quartermaine, I didn't know that you had a child old enough to be going to high school already, who did you get pregnant in high school?" responded Greg.

"For your information I am my cousin's legal guardian, by his request." answered AJ.

"And what do you do now AJ? Still being fed from the silver spoon I see." said Greg.

"Okay Greg stop it! I think you should go and mark those ridiculously hard German term tests the kids have been complaining about. " snapped Lisa.

"You know I think I can defend myself." whispered AJ to Lisa.

"It's okay, I've been trying to find a way to have him stop hitting on me so now play along." whispered Lisa to AJ.

"Okay." responded AJ.

"So Mr. Quartermaine, I would like to discuss Dillon's academics in a little less formal setting and probably where none of his other teachers are around." said Lisa loud enough for Greg to hear.

"Hey Greg! Is Dillon Quartermaine in any of your German classes?" shouted AJ.

"No." replied Greg.

"Didn't think so, Dillon didn't think that German films were as well done as French ones. That's why he took French, to understand what the characters were saying." explained AJ.

Lisa burst into laughter and laughed so much that Greg left the room in a big hurry in which he slammed the door.

"It's okay you can stop laughing, he's gone now." said AJ.

"Oh sorry," said Lisa as she was wiping tears away from her eyes, "it's just that it's too funny because Dillon doesn't seem to understand French now."

"Ah I see."

"It's just that I haven't laughed this hard..." then Lisa said quietly, "since Mark was still around."

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?" asked AJ without thinking.

"Yes that would be nice." responded Lisa.

"Heh it would give Dillon motivation to actually do work. So what time is good for you? Six o'clock?"

"Six sounds good."

"Okay so here I'll give you my address and phone number, oh and my cell phone number. Let's see what else, just don't let Dillon know that you're coming to dinner tonight, it will be priceless to see the look on his face, for once I want to surprise him for once by neglecting to tell him things haha."


	14. The Dinner

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 14 - The Dinner

AJ was cooking up a storm, he wanted everything to be perfect for Lisa. He had never felt this way about any woman ever before. He never felt this way about Courtney or Carly, he couldn't explain how he felt, he didn't think he was in love, he didn't know her long enough to be in love with her, or did he? AJ was happy that Dillon meddled in his love life, through forcing a parent-teacher interview with Ms. Lisa Vickers.

He felt as if he had turned a corner in his life, getting it back in order, all he needed now was to get his son Michael back from Sonny Corinthos. But for the moment he was enjoying the time that he has now been spending with the new woman in his life.

It was six o'clock and AJ was putting the finishing touches on the somewhat elaborate dinner he was making. There was a knock on the door, a big smile grew across AJ's face, he knew it was Lisa. He casually walked to the door, he opened it to find the most beautiful woman standing there. She was wearing a mauve cocktail dress and her hair was pin straight, he noticed that her hair wasn't as long as he remembered but he liked it at the shoulder length that she was now sporting.

"You look absolutely beautiful." greeted AJ with a smile.

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." replied Lisa with a smile.

"Please come in and have a seat."

They walked towards the dining area where AJ had lay out the most romantic dinner he had ever made. AJ started with a French Onion soup and garden salad, followed by a lamb roast with roasted potatoes and steamed cauliflower.

"AJ this is delicious!" exclaimed Lisa as she was sipping on her French Onion soup.

"What's delicious?" said a voice that came from the front door.

"Dillon? I thought that you were having dinner with Ned tonight?" asked AJ.

"I was but then Lois showed up and I was like 'see you later'." explained Dillon.

"Dillon why don't you join us?" asked Lisa.

"I don't want to intrude... is that lamb?"

"Dillon you can stay and have dinner with us if you want to." offered AJ.

"Nah, I'll just go and warm up a Pizza Pocket."

"Dillon, sit down." said both AJ and Lisa together.

"Wow you two should be parents."

"Dillon shut up and eat your lamb." said AJ.

At the dinner table they all discussed what happened in their respective day. Lisa told AJ and Dillon about how her grade 9 French class was having a hard time grasping the concept of "passé composé" and how they always seem to manage to waste a lot of time in class. AJ told Dillon and Lisa about what shape ELQ was in since he had left. He told them that they were in better shape than Buchanan Enterprises and Chandler Industries and that he might have to go to a special meeting with the Buchanans and the Chandlers within the next two months.

"Hey AJ does this mean I can have another party?" asked Dillon.

"No." replied AJ.

"Is it because of what happened last time?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't my idea to put stove-top popcorn in the microwave, that was all Maxie's doing. And the water balloons... that was all Lucas and Kyle."

"Sure pass the blame onto others."

"Although I'm not inviting Sage Alcazar again. She has been this total drama queen lately making everything about herself."

"That's my niece alright, always wanting to be the centre of the universe." said Lisa.

"Your what!" asked Dillon.


	15. Lisa's Port Charles Connection

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital" and "One Life to Live"

Chapter 15 - Lisa's Port Charles Connection

"Your what!" asked a shocked Dillon.

"My niece. Sage Alcazar is my niece." responded Lisa

"But how?" asked Dillon.

"Luis and Lorenzo Alcazar are my brothers. Luis is Sage's father, so I guess you can figure that one out Dillon." explained Lisa.

"So you have no connection to mob activities?" asked AJ.

"None whatsoever. I don't think I would ever want to be a 'mob princess'. I got out of that a long time ago when I was young and my mother moved me and herself to Seattle. She didn't think it was safe living with my father anymore. Luis took control of the 'family business' from my father and Lorenzo didn't want anything to do with the criminal world, so that's how he got to be a history professor. It's a shame that he's still not doing that." said Lisa.

"Did Mr. Vickers know anything about this?" asked Dillon.

"Yes he did know. He only met Lorenzo because Lorenzo was teaching at Llanview University and Mr. Vickers' brother, David, lives in Llanview, so when we visited David we also decided to visit Lorenzo as well. AJ why did you ask me if I had a mob connection?" asked Lisa.

"Just in case ELQ's dealings come into question." responded AJ.

"But AJ isn't Sonny Corinthos a shareholder?" asked Dillon.

"Not anymore. Thankfully." said AJ.

"So I guess ELQ can't be a hypocrite then." said Dillon.

"That's right. Lisa did you want any coffee or tea?" asked AJ.

"Tea will be fine thank you, no milk or sugar please." responded Lisa.

AJ was thankful that Lisa Vickers was an Alcazar and not a Corinthos. He learned his lesson after getting involved with and marrying Courtney. AJ couldn't believe all the relationship changes that had happened since he left. Courtney was with Jax and Jason was with Sam, however one thing didn't change and that was that Sonny and Carly were still fighting. And the best part about it was that Carly was going to Lorenzo Alcazar as a shoulder to cry on. AJ didn't want to use Lisa to get to Michael but he desperately wanted to be a father to his son. He had this plan brewing in his mind since he learned that Lisa and Lorenzo were siblings, he would get Lisa to get Lorenzo and Carly closer and closer together to the point where Sonny would not have control over Michael anymore and in all honesty AJ would rather see Lorenzo Alcazar as his son's step-father, not Sonny Corinthos.

Lisa and AJ were seated on the sofa after dinner drinking their tea and coffee. They both talked of their past spouses and learned that they were both broken-hearted souls who need love back in their life. Lisa told AJ that she kept in contact with her brother on a regular basis and found out that Lorenzo was reunited with his teenage son Diego.

"He must be pretty happy that he gets to be a father." said AJ.

"He is, although he wishes that Diego would open up to him more and trust him." explained Lisa.

"I wish I could be reunited with my son."

"That's a shame. I believe that children should have the right to get to know both their parents. I wish I got to know my father better before my mother took me away from him. How did your son get taken away from you?"

"I signed away my parental rights when Sonny Corinthos threatened me by hanging me up in a meat locker."

"That's horrible! Where was your ex-wife during all this?"

"Somewhere with Michael but apparently she agreed to Sonny's methods. I'm honestly surprised that she's still with him and putting up with him because as long as I can remember them being together they have been fighting and separating and I feel that is not a good environment for my son."

"So is that why I keep seeing Carly with my brother?"

"Yes, because he's been the one, besides my brother, that she goes to as a shoulder to cry on. But I can see why because from what I can tell he seems like a pretty good guy. That and he doesn't have constant threats from the government telling him that he's going to jail for his criminal activities."

"Sonny and Carly are divorced right?"

"Yes."

"Just wondering because I want to get to know her more before I decide to push her and Lorenzo closer together. She has two sons and he has a son, plus Lorenzo would drop all of these criminal activities to go back to teaching if there was a worthwhile reason. I think keeping your family safe is a worthwhile reason, don't you?"

"I think it's very worthwhile."

AJ couldn't believe it Lisa had almost the same plan as he did. However her goal was different than his but still if it got Michael away from Sonny and his lifestyle then there was no reason not to offer his help in Lisa's plan for her brother.

"Lisa if you want I will help you with your plan if you want it." offered AJ.

"Thanks AJ but I think that I could handle it myself, I think I can get Sage and Diego to work over Carly. All you have to do is try to get joint custody of your son, so that way Lorenzo and Carly can raise him part time and you can raise him part time. " explained Lisa.

"That is an excellent plan. You know Lisa I think I'm falling in love."


	16. The 'New' Plan

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"and "One Life to Live"

Chapter 16 - The 'New' Plan

AJ and Lisa discussed more of their plan over breakfast the next morning. They both decided that Lisa would handle getting Carly and Lorenzo together and to the alter. Whereas AJ would handle getting joint custody of Michael and legally get Sonny to sign over his rights to Michael.

"So how are you going to have Sage and Diego go along with your plan?" asked A.J.

"I have threatened to tell Lorenzo how many times they have skipped class this year." replied Lisa.

"Good idea."

"I thought so." said Lisa with a smirk.

AJ sat back for the next month watching this plan come into fruition. He had no problem convincing Justus to help him get his son back. Justus realized that although the Quartermaines were not the easiest people to live with, they did deep down inside care about one another.

It was apparent to Justus who let it be known to AJ that since Carly has been with Lorenzo, Michael has become more annoyed with Sonny. So annoyed to the point where he seems more comfortable with Jason and Sam than with Sonny or Carly.

"Do you think it may be easier to get Michael if he were persuaded by people other than myself?" asked AJ.

"Are you telling me that you're using other people to convince Michael that living with you will be better than anything?" asked Justus.

"You answer me first." replied AJ.

"Depending on the age... Yes it will be easier. Now answer my query." said Justus.

"Alright I'm currently seeing Lorenzo Alcazar's sister and she really wants to see her brother back as a History professor. The only way she thinks this can happen is if he marries someone who has children. Enter Carly, she has Michael. If Lorenzo's son and niece are successful in getting Carly to marry Lorenzo, they may be successful in convincing Michael to separate himself from Sonny. Oh and I also have Dillon working over Michael, he found some way to hang around Emily and well I had no idea that Emily was a frequent visitor of Michael's."

"Well AJ. I have a feeling that you may be able to pull this off. As long as Michael and Sonny don't put two and two together that is. You know as well as I do that Sonny Corinthos is VERY serious about custody agreements. However... Nah maybe I shouldn't say."

"However what? C'mon Justus, cousin... What is it about Sonny that you shouldn't say?"

"Fine, just because I know just as well as you do that Sonny isn't the best influence on a child. He's showing weakness."

"Weakness? How?"

"With his 'Organization'. He's not as strong mentally as he once was. I have a feeling that he will sign over custody of Michael and Morgan to Carly once the divorce is finalized."

"So somehow I need to intercept this, but without upsetting Carly and getting at least partial custody of Michael."

"AJ I wouldn't worry too much about this. Your plan of getting Michael through other means sounds like it will work. I'll keep you advised of what happens with the Corinthos divorce proceedings. In the meantime I'll refer you to a good family lawyer, seeing as I'm still on retainer with Sonny. Here's her number. She practices out of Llanview, Pennsylvania, I hear she is the best in that state, she has never lost a case yet."

"I've heard of her, she represented Kevin and Kelly Buchanan in their high profile custody case against JR Chandler. Thanks for all of your help Justus."

"No problem. It's about time that the Quartermaines should finally be united as a family. Wether we like it or not."

Truer words could have not been said better than by Justus Ward, the half cousin of AJ. Although they did not have the same colour skin, they did have that Quartermaine blood flowing through their veins.

A week after his talk with Justus, AJ decided to head down to Llanview to check out this lawyer that Justus referred to him. Interestingly enough Lisa had to go to Llanview at the same time due to a frantic phone call from her brother-in-law David. AJ and Lisa decided to travel together, they felt it best due to the fact that they would bump into each other while they were there.


	17. Destination: Llanview

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"and "One Life to Live"

Chapter 17 - Destination: Llanview

AJ and Lisa departed Port Charles together and headed to Llanview, Pennsylvania to meet with people important to their situations. Lisa is to meet with her brother-in-law David Vickers, for what she does not know since he wouldn't tell her. AJ is to meet with the best family lawyer in the state of Pennsylvania, one Ms. Evangeline Williamson. Before AJ can meet with her he wanted to meet with one of his rivals, Kevin Buchanan, as a reference to Justus' recommendation. AJ remembered reading about the Buchanans' high scale custody battle with the Chandlers. Although the Buchanans lost this case Ms. Williamson was still highly recommended by a lot of her colleagues and those she has represented.

Luckily for AJ, Kevin was available for a last-minute lunch meeting. They met at Roadie's where AJ discussed his custody plan to Kevin. This caused a bit of anxiety to AJ because he was sure that Kevin was going to use this against AJ and more importantly against the Quartermaines. Instead Kevin told AJ that this wasn't the route to take to gain custody of a child. He also told AJ that Evangeline would also agree and that he should find another way to proceed with this course of action, legally.

AJ left his lunch with Kevin with a lot of doubt and wonderment. He now had a lot of doubt and considered what the legal implications of his plan were. He had to think of a new plan and fast.

Meanwhile... AJ's lady-love Lisa was meeting with her brother-in-law David. What Lisa found out from David was that his and Mark's brother Spencer was back in their lives. David told Lisa that this was a heads up just in case Spencer decided to practice medicine at General Hospital. Lisa knew why both David and Mark changed their last names it was because Spencer did something truly unlawful, he at one time was Sonny Corinthos' personal mob doctor.

AJ was now waiting in the reception area of Evangeline Williamson's law office. He was nervous about meeting her and especially nervous if she would turn him down as a client.

"Mr. Quartermaine? Ms. Williamson will see you now." called out the receptionist.

"Thank you." replied a quiet AJ.

AJ proceeded to walk down the hall where Evangeline was standing in the doorway of her office. He did not know what to expect from the beautiful African-American attorney, all he could hope for is that she would get Michael for him.

She asked AJ to sit down on the sofa next to her. She said that it was not entirely professional however it was better to understand the client if she could make a connection.

"Mr. Quartermaine, Mr. Ward told me about the actions you are taking in trying to get your son. Although I think it's nice that you have so many people who support your decision to pursue getting custody of your son. Manipulation does not necessarily mean that it's the right thing to do in this situation. Mr. Ward and I have conferred on this case and we both feel that you have a good chance of gaining custody. Of course I would require that we go before a judge to state that Mr. Corinthos lifestyle is not one that children should be around." explained Evangeline.

"Does this mean that you would consider representing me?" asked AJ.

"Yes Mr. Quartermaine, I would like to represent you. However you must stop your current tactics now."

"I will do anything to be able to be in my son's life."

"I realize that Mr. Quartermaine, however I need to ask you more personal questions right now. Do you feel comfortable with this?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Quartermaine, have you now or were you ever involved in any illegal activity?"

"Yes I was. I embezzled funds from my family's business."

"Have you ever served time for this?"

"No, because I wisely invested the funds and doubled the amount which I gave back to my family."

"Alright, so obviously you have never committed an assault or any act injuring a person."

AJ hesitated for a moment, he couldn't help but think of the confrontation he and Carly had years ago at the Quartermaine mansion which resulted in Carly's miscarriage. He knew that incident would be thrown at him in court by Sonny, however he was never charged with assault. Therefore he didn't feel the need to mention it to Evangeline.

She asked him about his living situation and he was not surprised at all when she commented on how it was a good thing for him to care for a minor in a stable household. Evangeline told him that it would look very favourable in front of any judge.

AJ left Evangeline's office satisfied with their meeting, he knew if he backed off on his plan then everything might just work out.

He met up with Lisa at the airport and they discussed their day on the flight back to Port Charles.


	18. I do I don't I

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital" and "One Life to Live"

Chapter 18 - I do, I don't, I...

"Lisa have you ever thought of getting married again?" asked A.J.

"A.J. are you proposing?" asked Lisa.

"No I'm not, I'm just asking is all. I've had two failed marriages and you're a widow, we've both experienced loss in our love lives..."

"Is there a point to this A.J?"

"No I guess there's not."

There was an awkward silence between A.J. and Lisa for the rest of the flight from Llanview back to Port Charles. A.J. wanted to get married again, but he was willing to wait for the right woman to come along, he just could not believe that he would find her sooner than anticipated.

A.J. wanted to have a stable life and more children, he loved having Dillon living with him and being a role model to him, being there for him. The relationship he had with Dillon was the same type of relationship he wanted to have with Michael. However at this present time he had no relationship with his son. He knew that if he wanted this relationship, things needed to change, especially the way in which he thought he could gain joint-custody of Michael.

After they arrived at Port Charles airport A.J. and Lisa started to talk again. A.J. apologized about his remarks about marriage, which Lisa forgave.

"A.J. I accept your apology over the matter, it's just that I'm not ready to talk about marriage as of yet. Especially after talking with David. I hope you understand." explained Lisa.

A.J. explained to Lisa that he wanted to be a family man after his time with Dillon. He also explained to her that he was going to take it slow with trying to gain joint-custody of Michael. Anything that would be done too hastily would be devestating to A.J's future relationship with his son. He decided that from this moment on he was going to lay low when out in public, he did not need confrontation with Sonny at all.

Lisa could not help but agree with A.J. on the wish to get married again. However she knew that her heart would still be with her late husband Mark Vickers. Until she could find out the true circumstances of his untimely death, she could not move on at this moment with A.J. As much as she had come to care deeply for A.J. she knew that both of them getting married at this time would not be beneficial for either of them, but somehow she knew that she would go back on her inital thought.

Back at A.J.'s condo, Dillon had his assumptions about what happened between his cousin and his French teacher.

"Soooo... Was your trip to Llanview a productive one?" asked Dillon in an upbeat tone.

"What is that supposed to mean Dillon?" asked A.J.

"Nothing, it's just that we were all betting that you and Mrs. Vickers would elope in Llanview."

"Llanview is not Las Vegas."

"I know, I'm not failing Geography you know."

"I would hope not, or else your mother would kill me."

"Or at the very least prevent you from getting joint-custody of your son."

"Bingo."

A.J. could not believe that his own cousin would assume that he would get married for the third time to a woman he didn't know that long. He thought that would have learned that lesson already after marrying both Carly and Courtney. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Lisa had taught him how to fall in love. This was one lesson that he thought that he would never have learned in his lifetime. The most important lesson he's learned so far out of this was patience. As long as he was patient when it came to winning his case to have joint-custody of Michael, he could finally have a relationship with his son that he had always wanted.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into one month later. During that month some interesting news surfaced over financial dealings that involved Sonny and how that would effect his parenting with Michael. A.J.'s attorney encouraged him to use this evidence against him since they both knew that Sonny would do anything to keep A.J's son away from A.J.

A.J. found himself back in Llanview meeting with his attorney about his case for joint-custody. They both felt that it would be best if the case were settled by the end of the year.

"Now Mr. Quartermaine, do you want to use this against Mr. Corinthos if he refuses to give up his status as Michael's adoptive father?" asked A.J.'s attorney Evangeline.

"Yes, I do. No wait I don't." replied A.J.

"Mr. Quartermaine this is very important if you do not want this case to drag out for months. I will ask you again, do you want to use this information against Mr. Corinthos?"

"I do."


	19. GQ

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A very short chapter to tie y'all over until my essay madness is over!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 19 - GQ

While A.J was still in Llanview Dillon and Georgie were enjoying some quality alone time together on the sofa at A.J.'s condo. They both felt as if all of their time was being wasted by trying to stay out of eachother's way while A.J. was trying to get Michael back. They were both feeling that this drama was playing out too long and wanted to see a resolution soon.

"I know he really wants his son, but I don't know..." started Dillon.

"I know he's getting himself into a battle where he might not win. He won't be satisfied until he gets Michael back into the Quartermaine relm." said Georgie.

"To take him out of an environment where he's accustomed to, has both it's advantages and disadvantages. A disadvantage would be more contact with the Quartermaines but an advantage would be that he would be out of danger regarding the Corinthos lifestyle."

"That is true Dillon. It's just so sad that it's too complicated."

"Amen to that."

They sat there in silence enjoying being in eachother's arms, they both had wished to get the time that they missed back. They both looked out the window to see the clouds pass them by. Both Dillon and Georgie felt lucky that they even found eachother in the first place. They both would hope that they would never have to encounter the problems that A.J. was running into.

Dillon and Georgie had a love that A.J. envied. He envied the fact that Dillon had already found the love of his life and he's still in high school, whereas A.J, after two failed marriages, is still looking for his... unless was he sure that Lisa Alcazar-Vickers was the love of his life?

All A.J. hoped for was that Dillon and Georgie didn't rush down the aisle before he did again.


	20. Custody

1AUTHOR'S NOTE: A very short chapter to tie y'all over until my essay madness is over!

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital" or "One Life to Live"

Chapter 20 - Custody

AJ started to miss Llanview and the break he had away from everyone in Port Charles. He was nervous for the outcome of the custody hearing. AJ was happy about the fact that Carly and Alcazar got married sooner than people expected, however he knew that Sonny would do something to prevent that from happening.

He consulted with his lawyer Evangeline once more before the custody hearing was to begin. Evangeline told AJ that his chances were now becoming good that he would be able to share custody of Michael with Carly. All that needed to happen now was to have Sonny cease to be Michael's legal guardian.

AJ and Lisa's relationship had been progressing at a steady rate, he asked her to move in with him and she accepted. Dillon was now of age and he decided to move back in with the Quartermaines now that his relationship with his mother, Tracy, was now on the mend. Carly had allowed Michael to visit with AJ, to get to know him before the custody hearing. Things were going well for AJ, for the first time in his life he seemed stable, especially in his love life.

Weeks would pass by before a resolution was found in the custody case of Michael. The judge and all parties involved agreed to Carly and AJ having joint custody of Michael, as well as having Sonny cease to be Michael's legal guardian.

"Congratulations Mr. Quartermaine." said his lawyer Evangeline.

"Thank you Evangeline, you have been such a great help. No wonder you are the best!" replied AJ.

AJ was basking in the moment, finally his life was in order and he could finally not be cast as the black sheep in his family any longer.

"Now Mr. Quartermaine, what are you going to do now?" asked Lisa as she walked up beside him.

"Well Ms. Vickers I would like to take you out to dinner." replied AJ.


	21. Dinner Proposal

1AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have now decided that this is the finale of this story, thank you all for your patience and your reviews. It's been 2 years since AJ "died" and his character deserved better, like other characters on the GH canvas.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital"

Chapter 21 - Dinner Proposal

AJ brought Lisa to one of the most prestigious restaurants in Port Charles. He knew that she deserved to be pampered, she had been the best thing ever to have come into his life. Now that everything in his life was going well, her accepting his proposal to be his wife would be the icing on the cake.

"So Lisa I was thinking, that since you've been there for me and that we've gotten close that I wanted to ask you something." said AJ as he was reaching into his pocket.

"AJ you're not going to ask me to marry you are you?" asked Lisa.

"Well that was the plan."

"AJ as much as I would love to marry you, don't you think it would be best if we just lived common law? We've both been married before and why would we ruin something as special as we have by getting married?"

"I just thought that was the next logical step Lisa as now I have joint custody of my son and I have you."

"But AJ I realize that getting married would be the next logical step but all I've ever wanted was to be married once, and you've been married once. Besides I don't think your family would like to be related to the Alcazars through marriage."

"That's a very good reason but it still doesn't change the fact that I love you Lisa and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too AJ but I think we should wait for now."

AJ couldn't believe that he was shot down like that but all that mattered to him was that Lisa loved him as much as he loved her. All he could do now is propose that they live together as a common-law couple.

"AJ living common-law is perfect. All I have to ask is... is Dillon going to still be living in the condo?" asked Lisa.

"That would be pretty awkward wouldn't it? I mean you already see him in your class everyday, but no he won't be living in the condo anymore. After the whole custody thing he decided he wanted to reconcile with his mom." explained AJ.

"That is fantastic news, plus you have that other bedroom now for Michael."

"Hey that's right now too. Do you want to help me buy furniture and stuff for his room?"

"Of course. So when do you figure out the schedule for sharing custody?"

"Tomorrow morning, although I'm sure it will go smoothly."

It did go smoothly for AJ Quartermaine as he did finally have a life worth living. He reconciled with his family, found the love of his life and most importantly finally gets to know his son, Michael. He missed out on so much of his life and now he can finally be a part of it.

He learned a lot of things along the way especially about love, how it is patient and is kind. AJ respected the fact that Lisa loved him in a way that down the road if they felt the need to get married they would, but since they've both been through it before they were still just healing.

Alan Quartermaine Jr. went from being the black sheep of his family to a somewhat golden child after he finally brought his son back to the clan. Life was looking up for AJ as everything fell into place. No longer was he the tragic man that many in Port Charles saw him as but he was very much lucky to have gotten a second chance with his life, a life he thought he would never have.


End file.
